El No Credo de los Samurais
by SenseiAgot
Summary: Una acida y algo vulgar parodia del Fic Anterior. Mucho humor regional y nada de gracia XD


EL "NO CREDO" DE LO SAMURAIS   


OK aquí les presento el no-credo de los samuráis, es una parodia del fic anterior, los que se sientan mal por que se ofende a la cultura japonesa en es fic mejor no lo lean, consta de un solo episodio en el cual hablan todos los personajes del anterior. Si no les causa gracia pues demándenme ja!

**By Sensei Agot Scorpion**

No tengo padres,

hago del cielo y la tierra mis padres

Autor: que guevonada es esa? Pendejo están en el orfanato es porque los muy cabrones estaban pelando y no tenían ni pa' un tetero!

Kenshin: que coño voy a tener padre si los muy cabrones no sabían que el agua se hierve y se murieron de colera!

Hiko: padres? Pues...es que los muy desgraciados no aguantaron mi molesta personalidad y me dejaron, porque creen que sigo este código?

Saito: Padres? Los mate por no cambiarme el pañal, desde entonces "hago del.." 

No tengo poder divino,

hago del honor mi fuerza

Autor: que poder divino ni que carajo, dinero, dinero es todo lo que se necesita de poder!

Kenshin: honor? Ay por dios, que honor ni que nada yo lo que necesito es dinero pa' no seguir viviendo de mantenido donde Kaoru esa mujer se queja mucho! 

Hiko: que tengo un poder divino? Claro! Soy el tipo mas fuerte que hay, solo unos cuantos se pueden dar el lujo de acercarse a mí.

Saito: el único poder divino que me haría feliz, es el de matar a todos lo desgraciados que me de la gana sin que nadie me diga "Saito matar esta mal, estas castigado!"

No tengo recursos,

hago de mí humildad mí apoyo

Autor: humildad? Al carajo! 

Kenshin: repito estoy quebrado! Necesito recursos, no me han pagado por todas esas entregas de cadáveres que hice, señor Chávez(cambiar por el gobernante del país donde se viva) y mis prestaciones?

Hiko: yo tengo un dineral debajo del colchón, con que creen que pago todas mi borracheras, con las gracias?

Saito: bueno; ahora que lo dices Batousai, a mí tampoco me han pagado por las entregas que hice, maldita burocracia! 

No tengo el don de la magia,

hago de mí fortaleza de ánimo mí poder mágico

Autor: el único que hace magia es David Coperfield, quien escribió esta pendejada?

Kenshin: Yo que voy a tener fortaleza de animo? Si hasta desnutrido me estoy quedando con la asquerosa comida de Kaoru!

Hiko: Claro que tengo fortaleza, yo soy como un toro! Bueno mejor dicho como un burro, quieren ver chicas?

Saito: Yo también tengo fortaleza de animo, si quieren le preguntan a Tokio y el que diga lo contrario lo hago picadillo y me lo como a la parrilla.

No tengo vida ni muerte,

hago del eterno mí vida y mí muerte

Autor: que chorradas escribió este tipo, no me sorprendería que haya sido un samurai fracasado que sabia que iba a ir tres metros bajo tierra en pocas horas.

Kenshin: si vivir con Kaoru, Yahiko y Sanosuke, además de lidiar con las mocosas del doctor Gensai no es la muerte al menos se le parece y he estado cerca de morir sabían?

Hiko: no hay mejor vida que la mía, todas las mujeres me aman y siempre tomo buen sake, acerca de la muerte...me falta mucho para eso, me llegara cuando necesite de viagra.

Saito: la comisaría no me deja vida, o sea que no tengo tiempo para morirme.

No tengo cuerpo,

hago del valor mí cuerpo

Autor: vuelvo y repito, que va a tener cuerpo, el tipo lo escribió estaba a  punto de ser convertido en sushi!

Kenshin: yo concuerdo con lo dicho por usted señor, ya que cuando yo iba a matar a alguien le afloraba el talento artístico repentinamente, es en serio! No vieron las líneas tan inspiradas del ex de Tomoe?

Hiko: estúpido pupilo, hasta cuando dices sandeces! Ah mi cuerpo? No lo ven? Pura fibra, yo lo que estoy es fuerte y bello!

Saito: Yo creo que estoy un poco flaco, debe ser el cigarrillo porque la comida de Tokio es muy buena.

No tengo ojos,

hago del resplandor del rayo mis ojos

Autor: no opino 

Kenshin: oroo?

Hiko: que tengo los ojos lindos? Que soy muy fuerte, valiente, apuesto?

Saito(encendiendo un cigarrillo): vaya este Hiko es un arrogante, y el "poeta" que escribo esto lo ultimo que vio fue una espada en su cara. 

No tengo orejas,

hago del buen sentido mis orejas

Autor: definitivamente a este tipo lo picaron en pedacitos, tu que crees Himura?

Kenshin: oroo? Ahh pero no fui yo se los juro, no venga nadie a vengarse de mí!

Hiko: debo reconocer que he cometido un solo error en mi vida, se imaginan cual fue? En cuanto a este precepto creo que vino de las alucinaciones de un moribundo.

Saito: Ejem... bueno, yo he hecho lo de cortar las orejas una o dos veces ¡Es divertido carajo!

No tengo miembros,

hago de la vivacidad mis miembros

Autor: ahora explíquenme, que vivacidad le va a quedar a un montón de miembros regados en el piso?

Kenshin: se los juro yo no lo mate!

Hiko: eres un retrasado Kenshin, y el que escribió esto murió muy infeliz, ni siquiera debió haber probado un sake decente en su vida.

Saito(pensando): yo creo que uno de los tipos que mate dijo eso antes de morir...

Autor: que piensas Saito?

Saito: yo? Nada, y cállate si no quieres "hacer de la vivacidad tus miembros"

No tengo proyecto,

hago de la oportunidad mí designio

Autor: si tengo un proyecto importante, pero me da flojera!

Kenshin: yo si tengo una meta en la vida, aprovechar la primera oportunidad  para hacer una protesta cívica exigiendo mi pago por servicios prestados a la nación!

Hiko: vaya que eres un necio pupilo. Mi proyecto echarme una pea de dios padre nuestro (entiéndase borrachera, bebedera, alcoholizarse)

Autor: me invita maestro?

Hiko: claro que si!

Saito: yo quizás me tome un trago también, pero mi proyecto de vida es mejor; matar a todo el que me mire feo, ridiculizar a Sanosuke, utilizar a Cho para el trabajo de oficina e irme a casita con mi mujercita.

No soy un prodigio,

hago del respeto al Dharma mí milagro

Autor: yo si lo soy, ya ven aun estoy escribiendo a pesar de que esto es estúpido!

Kenshin: te digo, si yo fuera un prodigio estaría en la NASA.

Hiko: yo si lo soy, tanto que en la NASA aun no se explican como es que hago para beber tanto, ser tan guapo, fuerte, hábil y como es que reto a las leyes de la física con el Hiten Mitsurugi.

Kenshin: si es por eso yo también soy un prodigio.

Saito. Si un imbecil prodigioso!

Autor: jajajajaja

No tengo principios,

hago de la adaptabilidad a todas las cosas mis principios

Autor: Creo que este tipo era gay, se adaptaba a  que le dieran por detrás jejeje

Kenshin: gay??

Autor: si como la gente piensa que eres tu

Hiko: el no es gay solo es idiota

Saito: brindo por eso. Además yo no tengo principios si los tuviera no hubiera terminado trabajando de policía!

No tengo amigo,

hago del espíritu mí amigo

Autor: que iba a tener amigos si ya se los habían matado? 

Kenshin: yo si tengo amigos pero son demasiado dependientes.

Hiko: mi único amigo es una botella de Sake. Ah y el espíritu que habla conmigo cuando estoy borracho!

Saito. Yo tengo la mala costumbre de asesinar a todo el que quiere socializar conmigo, o en su defecto dejar que los maten.

No tengo enemigo

hago de la distracción mí enemigo

Autor: no tenia enemigos pero ya me los gane por escribir este "fic"

Kenshin. Nooo yo no tengo enemigos pero a cada rato sale un pendejo queriéndome quitar del medio nooo joda!!!!

Saito: léase yo soy uno de esos! Hey como que pendejo?

Hiko: hip, ahh que dijeron hip hip?

No tengo armadura,

hago de la benevolencia y la rectitud mí armadura

Autor: ¿? 

Kenshin: no me queda de otra, una armadura de verdad es costosa!

Hiko: para que armadura? Arruinaría mi look, además la capa a lo Spawn me sienta bien!

Saito: las armaduras no me gustan, lo mío son los guantes blancos y el uniforme de la poli.

No tengo fortaleza,

hago de la sabiduría inmutable del espíritu mí fortaleza

Autor: esto ya colmo mi paciencia! 

Kenshin: jajajaja eso es lo que dijo Shishio después de muerto cuando se entero de que Hoji le quemo la fortaleza!

Saito: esa estuvo buena Batousai!

Hiko: hip brindo por echo... hip

No tengo espada,

hago del silencio del espíritu mí espada

Autor: que espada voy a tener? Yo me quedo con mi F-16 cargado de nucleares!

Kenshin: snif no me lo recuerden, me estafaron con esta espada de segunda mano, mira si hasta parece hecha en Venezuela, tiene el filo pal' otro lado!

Hiko: allí si que te equivocaste mijito, la mía la hicieron en Venezuela y lo que esta es fina, la fabricaron en una de las mejores cárceles criollas y con cucharillas, clavos y barrotes de alta calidad. Hip  hip ...

Saito: bah, no hay nada como un espada Japonesa. Ahorita no tengo una porque me la robaron en Caracas, esos ladrones son más peligrosos que yo.

** Autor: bueno ya terminamos de analizar este poema muchachos, al fin!**

** Kenshin: si gracias a dios porque ya me toca volver a casa porque sino la cuaima (cuaima: mujer insoportable, envidiosa, ponzoñosa, sometedora, perversa) jum...**

** Hiko: yo...me  tomo otro traguito y me voy, vamos compadre échese otro traguito! Vamos! Hip hip...**

** Saito: bueno vuelvo al trabajo, me informaron que un tipo tiró basura en la calle y le voy a hacer una vista a domicilio, hasta luego!**

FIN 

Se acabo al fin este fic, verdaderamente deprimente y poco original, ni siquiera tiene algo de gracia, pero compréndanme, tengo hambre y el cerebro me anda funcionando a media maquina! Ah las expresiones del Autor no son mías, no crean que soy tan miserable...bueno si ¿Y Que? Chau.


End file.
